combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabin Fever
'''Cabin Fever' is the 19th map released in Combat Arms. It combines elements from both Fireteam and Quarantine Regen to create a "survival concept." The story begins where the events of Overdose left off. A group of double-agents, narrowly having escaped LAB 3 with a priceless virus sample, are being hunted down by hordes of The Infected. As they arrive at a dead end, their only hope is to take refuge in an old, abandoned farmhouse and wait for extraction. There, the battle between life and death ensues, as players fend off wave after grueling wave of Infected personnel until time runs out. Overview Cabin Fever takes place within a relatively large map. However, the toxic atmosphere limits you to stay within the vicinity of the cabin. The base level is widely spread out, so players can have room to travel about easily. On the first floor, there are three main entrances; the front door, the hole-in-the-wall, and the back door, which has been torn off. As rounds progress, the basement and upper level will become available to enter. The basement can be accessed in two ways; the door within the house, and the back entrance from the side of the house. The hallways of the basement are rather narrow, so one can easily be boxed in. Within the center of the basement, there is a crate that will spawn certain weapons on certain rounds. To its immediate left, there is a generator room which is useless to enter, as it is filled with bloody, toxic water. The most important aspect of the basement, however, is the switch that keeps the generator on or off. It will become extremely important later on, as the power will sometimes shut off automatically. As for the upstairs level, the rooms are mostly barren and enclosed. There is even less room to run around here, and it is suggested that you continue to stay on the lower levels. Though the area would seem to be an ideal place to take down the Infected from above, the Infected can also spawn upstairs. Since there is little room, you would easily be trapped by the approaching enemies. The only point-of-interest upstairs is another crate, which spawns even deadlier weapons on the final rounds. If the cabin itself becomes overrun, one can run outside and run around to evade the Infected. A skilled player would navigate in and out of the cabin until the remaining Infected are dealt with. Mission Briefing Cabin Fever incorporates concepts from both Quarantine and Fireteam, creating an experience quite unlike any other. Quarantine Elements *Like Fireteam,constant messages are constantly being sent in to keep you updated on the situation. *Your enemies are once again enemy AI. This time, however, they are artificially-controlled Infected. *Players respawn and heal a little after each round, while their ammo count is also completely replenished. Before an important cutscene, players will fully heal/respawn with full HP. *Special utility packs are once again present. #'Standard Ammo packs' are for most primary weapons, usually Assault Rifles or SMGs. They can be noted by their plain, beige color. #'Heavy Ammo packs' are less easily found. They can fully replenish all of your ammo, including that of Explosives, Snipers, Shotguns, Handguns, and Specialist items. They are noted for their magenta hue and large, box-like size. #'Health packs' are the least common packs, and for a good reason. Each Health pack will fully replenish your HP, regardless of what you already have (1-99 HP). Approximately equal in size to a Standard Ammo pack, Health packs are noted for their radiant green hue and the cross insignia on its front. You can also equip the "Resourceful" ability to increase your chances of getting a health pack. *Also, you should keep the power generator downstairs on to proceed, as the Infected will occasionally disable it. It can always be turned on, but it can only be switched off during rounds. Synopsis In order to successfully complete each round, each wave of Infected must be killed. Depending on the difficulty, the enemies will be more durable; yet will give more points. To literally accomplish the game, players must survive the final round (set by the round difficulty). Dead enemies may drop ammo or health occasionally; their frequency depending on the level of difficulty. On the other hand, the Infected also have some damaging abilities that only occur after they die. Damage for all three is dependent on distance and exposure. Rounds will get increasingly difficult as time progresses, with more enemies spawning after each wave. At the same time, players have very limited ammo and health, and very little opportunity to evade damage. After each round, ammo is restocked, dead players get a respawn, and new info is updated. Health is partially restored; the higher the difficulty the lower the heal (10-60 HP). You will be fully healed/revived as soon as a chapter ends. The key is to stick together to survive. Role *Your role is to survive as part of a double-agent team. Modes *Normal: Ten rounds; no other areas accessible. *Hard: Fifteen rounds; the basement is accessible. *Extreme: Twenty complete rounds; the basement and upper level are accessible. If successfully completed, the ending is viewable. Unlocked Areas *Round 11 - The basement becomes accessible. *Round 16 - The second floor is now accessible. Enemies *Maulers, the "Standard Infected," which appear on every round. *Chargers, the "Exploding Infected," which appear on every round. *Strikers, the "Female Infected," which begin to appear on round five and onwards. *Crushers, the "Tanker Infected," which begin to appear on round eleven and onwards. Weapons available: Note: Each weapon has been chambered for maximum damage potential against the Infected'.'' *The L96A1 Black-Magnum (Super Weapon) at round eleven. *The M32 (Super Weapon) at round thirteen. *The Golden Punisher (Super Weapon) at round sixteen *The Airstrike Designator - Napalm (Super Weapon) at round eighteen *The M134 (Super Weapon) at round twenty. '''Endings *Normal: The basement door is torn open as four zombies (Mauler, Charger, Striker and Crusher) enter through it to the main floor. *Hard: The fence blocking the stairs is torn off by a horde of Maulers. *Extreme: The evac helicopter finally arrives. What happens next is the main character becomes one of the infected. Rewards *Infected Host Mask (Reward for Hard) *Infected Mask Guard (Reward for Extreme) *First Aid Kit I (Reward for Extreme in Reloaded) Intel (Mission Updates) These are the mission updates for Cabin Fever that Colonel Coleman, himself, will continually send you. Chapter 1 Round one: (First Round) Opening: "A satellite scan of the area shows a number of infected creatures. Defend all entrances!" Closing: "The infected creatures can no longer be detected. You will be contacted if there is any changes." Round two: Opening: "Although the satellite is unstable due to unfavorable weather conditions, a partially infected creature has been spotted. Don't let your guard down." Closing: "The departure of the rescue team has been delayed due to technical difficulties. Maintain your current position!" Round three: Opening: "The virus appears to have mutated in the infected creatures. Handle the situation!" Closing: "Things aren't looking too good. Maintain the defence line!" Round four: Opening: "The virus seems to be spreading throughout the region. The infected creatures are multiplying exponentially,so be on the look out!" Closing: "The satellite is leaving to collect more information about the area. Defend the building until it returns." Round five: Opening: "Unfortunately, the satellite was unable to obtain anymore information, and the infected creatures still seem to be present." Closing: "A UAV plane has been dispatch because the satellite could not find any reception. Maintain your current position!" Round six: Opening: "The only available communication line to the rescue team is through the radio. Keep the members of your team alive." Closing: "Satellite communication will resume in a few minutes. Good luck!" Round seven: Opening: "Communication with the UAV plane has resumed. Be warned, the virus is spreading rapidly." Closing: "The satellite connection appears to have resumed, and it is unable to detect an alternative escape route. Do your best to defend your current location." Round eight: Opening: "The current number of infected creatures cannot be identified. Save as much ammo possible, and aim for their heads." Closing: "We are currently trying to collect any information that will help you survive. You will be contacted as soon as we find something." Round nine: Opening: "The best defense is offense! Attack your enemy before they attack you!" Closing: "We have acquired a structural plan of the region. You will be provided with additional information shortly." Round ten: Opening: "There has been some changes in the movement of the infected creatures. You will be contacted once this information is verified." Closing: "There has been some changes in the movement of the infected creatures. You will be contacted once this information is verified." (1st Chapter Finished, Cutscene plays) ''' Chapter 2 '''Round eleven: Opening: "We have good news and bad news. The good news is that there is a weapon (The L96A1 Black-Magnum) in the basement that may come in handy. The bad news is that the basement is connected to the outside...which ------" Closing: "The infected creatures have broken the generator in the basement. To make sure the electricity stays on, check the generator in the basement frequently." Round twelve: Opening: "The infected creatures are continuing to multiply. Defense should be your first priority!" Closing: "So far, you're doing a good job defending!" Round thirteen: Opening: "Another weapon in in the basement (The M32 Grenade Launcher). Use this weapon to strengthen the defense line!" Closing: "The situation seem to have changed, re-evaluate your strategy." Round fourteen: Opening: "The infected creatures are still increasing. The number is unpredictable. Your number one priority should be to maintain the defense line!" Closing: "Something is fishy about the movement of the infected creatures. You will be contacted when we find more information." Round fifteen: Opening: "Infected creatures have deviated from their exit routes, but are still lingering. Be prepared, although they have not posed a threat" Closing: "Hold on a moment. New information is being received." (2nd Chapter Finished, 2nd Cutscene plays) Chapter 3 Round sixteen: Opening: "The infected creatures appeared to have entered through on the second floor! Rearrange the defense line. There is a weapon on the second floor. (Golden Punisher)" Closing: "The rescue team is on the way, although their arrival cannot be predicted due to unfavorable weather conditions. Round seventeen: Opening: "Although the number of infected creatures have not increased, they are still swarming the building. Do what you can to maintain the defense line!" Closing: "May divine protection be with you.." Round eighteen: Opening: "Good news! There appears to be a Laser Guided Device on the second floor (Airstrike Designator - Napalm). It's rather old, but it might function properly." Closing: "The infected creatures seem to be planning a final attack. Rearrange your team." Round nineteen: Opening: "Although the number of infected has not increased, the satellite has detected an assembly at the building. Block off the final attack!" Closing: "The rescue team appears to have arrived at the destination. Give it everything you have!" Round twenty: (Final Round) Opening: "It appears that there is a Minigun on the second floor. Do your best to keep the infected creatures at bay." Closing: "The rescue team has arrived. Gather the survivors and board them on the chopper!" (3rd Chapter Ends, Final Cutscene plays) ' ' References *The variety of Infected, as well as the way this mission is set up, resembles a Finale from the series Left 4 Dead. *The Supply Cases are strikingly similar to the Mystery Box in Call of Duty: World at War's Nazi Zombie'' ''mode. *The entire storyline of how the infection got out of hand seems very similar to the Resident Evil franchise, with NEMEXIS resembling the Umbrella Corporation. Trivia *The term "Cabin Fever" (also known as House Syndrome) is a medical term for a claustrophobic reaction that takes place when a person or group is isolated and/or shut in, in a small space, with nothing to do, for an extended period (as in a simple country vacation cottage during a long rain or snow). Symptoms include restlessness, irritability, irrational frustration with everyday objects, forgetfulness, laughter, excessive sleeping, distrust of anyone they are with, and an urge to go outside even in the rain, snow or dark. *Contrary to popular belief, the "cabin" is not 'a cabin; it is a farmhouse. *The ending scene on Extreme difficulty shows Rocco inside the evac helicopter, drawing his gun on the character as he becomes infected. **It is implied that Rocco killed that certain character, as he appeared later in Black Lung. *Coleman uses the term "divine protection", which may indicate that Nexon's religious neutrality. *Like other Fireteam maps, Cabin Fever does not appear on the World Map. It is supposedly within the vicinity of Overdose. *The poison damage increases as the player venture farther outside the "cabin". The damage will increase if he/she strays too far. *The Striker nor the Crusher can be killed with a single, ordinary headshot. This means that even the most powerful sniper-induced headshot will not result in an OHKO. *#However, both can be ''Crowned, a technique that requires a shotgun blast right into the target's face. Crowning is not an official technique, so it doesn't count as an ordinary headshot---but while its unorthodoxy makes it difficult to achieve, it is more efficient in results. Use the Golden Punisher upstairs for optimal results. *Due to incompetent programming, the Infected will walk on the same spot. They also have faulty spawning and target tracking. They have sometimes been seen walking/stuck in walls and telephone poles, damaging players through walls if they stand/walk too close and other details. *The Generator switch downstairs can be made inactive only during a round. You cannot make it inactive in-between rounds. *The Infected will gather into a mass and leave the house once the mission is failed. *If listens closely after every round, one will hear people screaming distantly. It is suggested that the voices belong to people who are being assimilated... *If you manage to glitch into the basement door before Round 11, you will see the Crusher and other Infected waiting for the basement door to be unlocked. If you get too close to them, they will attack you. *Contrary to very popular belief, the Round 11's introduction is '''NOT a cut scene. The Crusher will use some rare animation and continue to break down the door. He will also roar at the Mercenaries using a special sound file. The round 16's introduction as well as the ending are both cut scenes. *After the patch of 7/28/10, every round after 11 will reward you with more points when shooting at zombies. The Infected are also more vulnerable to explosives. *Round 20 can be described as "Hell on Earth". *As of the 12-15-10 Patch players can now join Fireteam matches in progress, with the window for joining open for up to 5 minutes on Cabin Fever. *At the end where the player are carried off by the rescue team, the player becomes infected and shows the infected hands, yet the wrist stays the same. *Due to a recent patch, after finishing round 20, the game is now playing a video instead of rendering it in-game like rounds 11 and 16. *In the background of the map a sprite of a house is seen, this is proven to be the same house in the Snow Valley Bravo spawn. *This map was put in the recent Combat Arms: Zombies iOS game, though the map setting is different. *When outside of the farmhouse, some players' screens will have their screen go black due to incompatible graphics cards that are incapable of dealing with purple screen flashes. **As of the 03/22/2014 Maintenance, the Combat Arms Graphics Department has fixed the black screen issue. Glitches Any players exploiting glitches should be reported immediately. *There is a secret glitch spot ledge on the second floor just above the doorway facing towards the barn, right next to a boarded-up window on the second floor located next to the balcony. Once a player has made their way onto the ledge, the zombies will not be able to attack that player. This glitch has been patched. *Another glitch spot is also on the second floor and is at the Corner of the room with a big crack in the wall next to the toilet room. The player must jump from the ledge of the badly boarded-up window opposite the gun crate and onto the crack in the wall. There the player is completely safe from being harmed by Mauler, Charger and Striker zombies, but it has a flaw: Crusher zombies, with their longer ranged arm, can injure and even kill the player. The Player is also completely exposed to exploding Charger and Crusher Gas which can injure and kill the player. Erratically jumping once the player is in the glitched area in some cases can cause the player's head to touch a "Death Barrier" located inside the roof of the building, instantly killing the player causing a "choking" death animation. This glitch has been patched; the window ledge is no longer solid and cannot bu utilized by the player to jump onto the crack. *Another glitch is also on the second floor as well, inside the toilet room. The player must stand on top of the toilet and jump towards the top of the door. There, the player is safe from Mauler, Charger, Striker and Crusher melee attacks. But it too, has a flaw: Killed zombies can release explosives and gas which can harm and eventually kill the player. This glitch has been patched. *In some cases when the game room loses connection/crashes without automatically forcing you to exit the game/room, Players can wonder outside for an indefinite amount of time without being harmed by gas or "Death Barriers" and able to explore areas of the map one normally couldn't. Although not merely a "glitch" and cannot be "exploited", it is impossible to detect players performing it as the connection to the game room has disconnected/crashed. * Due to the player re-spawn location being in the same area in every game, players are advised when using re-spawn or team re-spawn tokens when the cabin is filled with infected, as each zombie and player model are physical, causing users to be trapped, possibly killed quickly and thus result in a waste of a re-spawn token(s). * This was a RNG glitch that would hurt the players who consistently played cabin fever. How it works is after the round 11 when the basement opens is good fire teams would clear the mobs so fast that near the end of the round there was about a 1/200 chance risk that 1 infected would spawn from the basement to the second floor with the fence still shut. Players would notice that after they see the random infected run on the other side of the fence; that the game is over and they have to leave early or wait for the time limit to run and then lose. Nothing can damage the infected on the other side of the fence, because it is considered a wall pre round 16 and nothing could pass it to register damage. Walkthroughs ''These are different strategies and guides submitted by certain players who have had quite a lot of experience from playing Cabin Fever. '' *Cabin Fever/Strategies *Ownage-egg's Guide to Cabin Fever *Chern0byl's Guide To Cabin Fever *Blucrayon's Guide To Being A Pro At Fireteam *Cabin Fever/Pre-game Preparation *Walkthrough:Cabin Fever - Round by Round Media Combat-Arms 154.jpg|Cabin (Inside) Cabin2.jpg|The Cabin (Side) Cabin1.jpg|The Cabin (Other Side) Cabin3.jpg|The Cabin (Back) Cabin4.jpg|The Neighboring Building (Side) Cabin5.jpg|The Neighboring Building (Back) Cabin6.jpg|End of Road (Facing Cabin) Cabin7.jpg|End of Road (Facing Outward) Horde.jpg|Losing Cabin Fever Category:Maps Category:Fireteam Category:Featured Articles Category:Exclusive Map Category:2009